


Simon Says

by Hear_the_Dokidoki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hear_the_Dokidoki/pseuds/Hear_the_Dokidoki
Summary: “You better not die in a plane crash,” Donghyuck says.“Or what?” a cocky voice fires back.“...I’ll be sad.”A long silence.“I won’t die in a plane crash, then,” Mark says softly. “And now, go to sleep.”“Hm.”“Simon says go to sleep.”Hyuck grunts. “Fine.”





	Simon Says

**13**

“Simon says sleep.”

Mark’s voice is quiet through Donghyuck’s headphones.

“But we haven’t talked in ages,” he protests.

“You have school tomorrow.”

A pause.

“I’ll be back in less than a month, you know,” Mark says.

“That’s too long,” Hyuck replies.

He hears Mark sigh.

“Stupid student exchange,” Donghyuck says under his breath.

A chuckle. “You’re such a kid.”

Donghyuck’s eyes follow the movements in his lava lamp. The bubbles go up and down, and up and down. It’s an endless cycle. Inevitable.

“You aren’t much more mature than me, _hyung_ ,” he mumbles.

“What if studying in Canada made me grow into a thoughtful and wise person?”

Hyuck simply laughs. “As if.”

Happiness echoes on the on the other side of the line.

“You better not die in a plane crash,” Donghyuck says.

“Or what?” a cocky voice fires back.

“...I’ll be sad.”

A long silence.

“I won’t die in a plane crash, then,” Mark says softly. “And now, go to sleep.”

“Hm.”

“Simon says go to sleep.”

Hyuck grunts. “Fine.”

“I’m hanging up. Good night, Hyuck.”

“..night.”

A click.

**10**

“Simon says buy me ice cream!” Donghyuck exclaims, trying to keep steady as he walks on the curb besides a sunburnt Mark.

“That’s not how it works,” Mark retorts.

“Are there rules?”

“Well- No, not exactly, but-”

“Then I’m right, you’re wrong, and you owe me some ice cream!”

“Donghyuck…”

The younger one offers a smirk over his shoulder.

“Simon is all powerful,” he lilts.

Mark mutters something, then sighs. “Maybe we should lay some ground rules.”

“What? No!” Donghyuck says. “I like it how it is.”

“Yeah? Then, Simon says never eat ice cream again!”

An audible gasp.

“You don’t mean that.”

Mark laughs. “Don’t you think we should make some rules?”

A pout. “You’re mean.”

“So are you!”

“Me?” Donghyuck cries with wide eyes. “When?”

“You just tried to rob me of my money!” Mark answers. “You know I have like, 20 dollars to my name.”

Donghyuck huffs. “Whatever.”

Mark’s lips curve into his cheeks, victorious. “So, about the rules.”

A halfhearted hum.

“No money involved,” Mark says.

Pause.

“Sure, ’kay.”

“And uh…” Mark lets out. “Nothing dumb, I guess?”

“What does that even mean?”

Mark shrugs. “It’ll depend on the context.”

“I’m unconvinced.”

“Like… never eating ice cream again: that’s dumb.”

“Huh,” Donghyuck utters. “That kinda makes sense, I suppose.”

**15**

“I think I might like her,” Mark murmurs.

A long pause.

“Really?” Donghyuck says quietly.

The room is dark, but Donghyuck glances over to Mark’s bed, trying to make out his face.

“Yeah?” Mark lets out. “I think.”

Donghyuck talks slowly. “That would be your first crush in a while, right?”

“Mhum.”

Donghyuck stares at the ceiling.

“Simon says you have to confess.”

“What!?”

“You. To her.”

“No!”

“Why not?”

“You don’t just- You can’t just go up to someone and confess!”

“ _Why not_?”

“That’s just not how it works!”

“And how does it work?”

“I- It’s not that simple, Hyuck.”

“Is it not?”

“Stop answering with questions, for god’s sake,” Mark hisses.

“Why would I do that?”

A snort. “You’re insufferable.”

Donghyuck allows himself to laugh. “Am I?”

“You’re the worst.”

“But you find me endearing.”

“I hate it,” Mark assures.

“Liar.”

“Brat.”

“Tsk.”

Mark chuckles. “It’s late…”

“Hum.”

“Are you tired?”

“Not really.”

“Wanna watch a movie?”

Before he even answers, Hyuck is already climbing onto the other’s bed with a wide grin. “Yes, please!”

**9**

Sobs tear through Donghyuck’s chest, loud, piercing, ringing in Mark’s skull.

“Simon says don’t cry,” Mark tells the younger one in a brittle voice.

The tears continue to flow.

“Simon says don’t cry,” Mark repeats with more force because he doesn’t know what else to do.

Donghyuck doesn’t show signs of calming down, but he reaches a hand out and grabs Marks shirt. He holds it tight and doesn’t let go until Mark stumbles closer and pulls Donghyuck into his arms.

“It’s okay,” Mark says against his hair. “I’m right here.”

**14**

“Maybe I like someone.”

Mark almost chokes on his chocolate milk.

“Who?” he blurts, wide eyed.

Donghyuck cocks his head. “Why would I tell you?”

“Oh, hell no,” Mark growls. “Simon says you have to tell me.”

“What happens if I don’t?” the younger one asks with a grin.

“Hyuck! You can’t do that!”

“Can’t I?”

“Oh my god,” Mark lets out. “Come on, tell me!”

“Let me think about it…”

“Simon said!” Mark exclaims.

Donghyuck chuckles. “I’m just kidding.”

“What??”

“There’s no one.”

Mark looks like a fish pulled out of water, and Donghyuck can’t stop laughing until tears are gathering in his eyes.

“Fuck, Donghyuck,” Mark says. “Y- you can’t just go around giving heart attacks to people!”

“I didn’t know I had such an effect on you, dear.”

“Oh, for god’s sake.”

Donghyuck shakes his head, a patronizing look on his face. “Don’t worry, you’re the only one for me.”

Mark heaves a sigh. “You’re a dumbass.”

**13**

“Simon says you’re gonna pass the exam,” Donghyuck declares.

Mark doesn’t look up. “I don’t think that’s how it works.”

“It’s a question of faith,” Donghyuck retorts.

A sigh. “It’s not time to mess around.”

Donghyuck frowns. “I’m not.”

“Hyuck,” Mark calls. “This is important to me.”

“I know.”

“Then, can you let me study?”

A pause.

“Yeah,” he says. “Yeah, I can do that.”

**16**

“Sleepy,” Donghyuck breathes.

He’s leaning against the column of a porch, looking up at Mark with puppy eyes.

“You know alcohol does that to you,” Mark replies was a disapproving glare. “You have to know your limits.”

“Jaemin said that-”

“I don’t care what Jaemin said,” Mark cuts in. “I really don’t.”

Donghyuck moans. “Hyung… Simon says give me a piggyback ride.”

An incredulous chuckle. “No.”

“But you have to do as I say,” Donghyuck replies with a pout.

“That falls into the ‘ridiculous’ category, so I’m allowed to refuse.”

“That’s not fair.”

Donghyuck folds onto himself.

“I’ll call a cab for you,” Mark says.

“No,” Donghyuck objects. “I want to stay with you.”

“It’s the middle of the night.”

“So?”

“ _So_?” Mark echoes. “I have a shift tomorrow morning, I shouldn’t even be out right now.”

“But you’re here,” Donghyuck notes in a small voice.

Mark doesn't reply. Averts his gaze. 

“Stay with me,” Donghyuck demands again, rubbing his eyes with one arm.

“Hyuck-”

“I don’t want you to leave,” he says, and voice his breaks a little.

Mark is stunned into silence.

“Why do you keep leaving me?” Donghyuck lets out, words muffled by his hands.

“Hey,” Mark begins, taking a step forward.

“What am I doing wrong?” Donghyuck utters, sniffling.

Mark has no idea what’s going on, but his heart is heavier than lead; before really thinking, he circles his arms around Donghyuck’s body and brings him against his chest.

“Hyuck,” Mark lets out. “Don't cry.”

Donghyuck says something, but it’s rendered unintelligible by hiccups and tears. 

Mark clenches his jaw and cradles Donghyuck closer. “You're okay,” he hears himself say. “I'm here. It's okay.”

**7**

“Simon says don’t be sad.”

Donghyuck turns his head, finding a boy looking at him with bright eyes.

“What?” he replies.

“If Simon says something, you have to listen,” the boy explains.

Donghyuck averts his eyes, bringing a hand up to wipe his cheeks with his sleeve. “W-who’s Simon?”

The other opens his mouth. Closes it.

“It doesn’t really matter,” he finally says.

Donghyuck is confused. “That’s weird.”

The boy hums, thoughtful.

“You’re not crying anymore, though.”

Lids flutter.

“I’m Mark,” the boy tells him with a smile. “Do you wanna ride my new bike? I got it for my birthday!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh, so I'm trying a thing I guess? Is it working? I like it. I think.


End file.
